Adelina's True Love: Year 1
by Kyliee.Choi.rocks
Summary: Adelina Martin's heart melts when she falls in love with... Harry Potter! Rated T just in case some people are disturbed by love. PLZ REVIEW! Part 2 coming soon. Based on Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling.
1. Love at First Sight

Prologue

Adelina was a girl of age 10, who lived in a small flat above a Herbology shop in Diagon Alley. Her mother was skilled in Herbology, and her father was skilled in business. Together, they ran a successful business together. Adelina and her brother, Andrew, shared a room.

One day, Adelina was sitting on a chair in the Herbology shop, inhaling the disgusting smells of the newly imported Mandrake seeds and reading _Hogwarts, a History_ when Harry Potter walked in with a half-giant.

"Hello," said the giant gruffly. He looked around while choosing a couple books for Harry.

While the giant checked the list and knocked books out of shelves, Harry looked at Adelina for a _split_ second…then he turned back to the giant.

Adelina almost squealed. Ooohh, he was _so_ handsome!

She _was_ pretty, after all, though she didn't know it. She had long brown hair, big green eyes, and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were the same shade as Harry's.

When Adelina put down her book, Harry was gone. Adelina sighed and continued reading about Helga Hufflepuff. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be with Harry.

Adelina got her Hogwarts letter the next day.

"Mum, can I have a discount on my books?" asked Adelina hopefully.

"Of course, sweetie," said Adelina's mom. She took a stack of books off a shelf, dusted it off, and handed them to Adelina. "Today, we can go to the other shops and get stuff for you. I have been waiting for this day so long!"

Adelina rolled her eyes, put the books on a chair, and ventured out of the shop with a full bag of money ten minutes later.

She decided to get her wand very quickly and come back before her parents noticed she was gone.

As she walked past Gringotts, she noticed the old shop sign reading _Ollivanders_.

She walked in nervously as Ollivander stacked shelves and shelves of wands.

"Ah, hello, hello," he said oily as Adelina walked nearer. "The daughter of the herbology shop, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes…" Adelina stammered.

"Well, try this one. Cherry and dragon heartstring, ten inches. Nice and firm, good for charm work."

Adelina took the wand from Ollivander nervously and tried swishing it.

"No, no, no…" Ollivander muttered, taking the wand away from Adelina when just a few feeble green sparks emitted from the tip.

"How about this one?" Ollivander asked hopefully, tipping a reddish-purplish wand out of its box to Adelina. "Mahogany, with a unicorn- hair core. A foot long. Very nice for Transfiguration. Nice and swishy, but bendy too. Go on… try it…"

Adelina waved it around a bit and a beautiful rainbow appeared.

"Whoo hoo!" yelled Ollivander.

Adelina smiled proudly and held the wand tightly.

"Well, anyway, seven gold Galleons for the wand, and how about I throw in a sponge that will never run out of wand polish." He smiled fondly at Adelina and wrapped up her wand with the polishing sponge.

"Thank you," said Adelina quietly as she walked out of the shop.

"WHERE _HAVE_ YOU BEEN?!" roared Adelina's mother when she saw Adelina walking out of the wand shop, holding her box.

"Uh-oh," Adelina gulped as her mother stormed toward her.

"Adelina Melissa Nola Genevieve Martin!" shot Mum ten minutes later in Adelina's room.

"But Mum," Adelina began.

"NO BUTS," said Mum firmly. "Adelina Melissa, you will be doing chores every day for the following summers at home! Starting today! How _dare_ you sneak off when I expressly told you not to wander out into Diagon Alley on your own! _Ever!_" She paced the small room.

"Mum, can't I ever do anything on my own," Adelina protested.

"Adelina Melissa Nola Genevieve Martin," Mum said in a dangerously soft voice, putting her face right up close to Adelina's. "You do _not_ want me to get angrier than I am now." She pulled her face away from Adelina's and stalked out of the room with one last scowl at Adelina's face.

Sighing, Adelina sat down on her bed, which was put so near Andrew's because the room was small, and turned her wand around and around in her hands, wondering if she did a good thing.


	2. Too Many Boys

Too Many Boys

Too Many Boys

September 1st was on a cold, breezy day.

"Now, remember to take your thick green coat, dear," said Adelina's mother on the platform.

"Okay, okay," said Adelina exasperatedly, snatching the coat from her mother's arms and allowing her mother to kiss her.

"Remember to write. And please_ don't_ get into trouble like your brother…" Adelina's mother looked pointedly at Andrew, who looked away quickly and shoved his trunk into the train.

"Bye-bye!" called Adelina's mother tearfully as Adelina shoved in her trunk and dragged it to a free compartment in the back.

The train left ten minutes later. As Adelina relaxed, someone tapped on the door.

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked. Adelina looked up to see Harry and a red-haired boy she didn't know. "Everywhere else is full…" Harry stopped suddenly, looking deep into Adelina's creamy green eyes, reminding Harry of his _own_ eyes.

"I don't mind, come on in," said Adelina hastily, shoving aside her trunk on the luggage rack and scooting over to make room for Harry and the red-haired boy.

Harry smiled fleetingly at Adelina and sat down with the boy on the opposite side of Adelina.

"So, what's your name?" asked Harry, ignoring Ron, who was peeling apart his sandwiches.

"Adelina," Adelina answered dreamily, staring into Harry's beautiful eyes. "I know your name. Harry Potter. But…" she stopped, pushing the dreamy tone out of her voice. "Who's _he_?"

"Ron…Ron Weasley," answered Ron. He chewed his sandwiches slowly and swallowed with difficulty. "It's our…our first year…" he added, taking in the bright beauty of Adelina Martin.

Harry didn't speak. He was instantly in love with Adelina. Her voice… her eyes…her beauty. Everything was perfect. And she had a perfectly nice attitude. The only problem was… _Ron_ was in love with her too!

When they reached Hogwarts, there was a loud bustling in the corridors. They found the corridors completely blocked off.

"So, you want to… ride in the same boat?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Sure!" said Adelina brightly. She walked with Harry and Ron to a boat. She didn't notice, but they were both staring stupidly at her, their eyes wide open and their mouths wide open.

They ended up sitting with a girl named Hermione Granger, who had been shoved into the boat by the giant, Rubeus Hagrid.

"So, have _you_ lot gone over any of the spellbooks? _I_ have. It took me _ages_ to read _Hogwarts, a History_ of course, but it was worth it. So, Adelina, I haven't heard of you before. Were you brought up by a wizarding family?"

"Yes, I believe so. My mother and father own a Herbology shop in Diagon Alley."

"Sweet. Harry, of _course_ I've heard of you. And _you_?" she turned to Ron.

"Ron. I-I was brought up by wizards also."

They crossed the lake safely.

As they got out of the boats, Harry asked out of the corner of his mouth, "Can you go to the table nearest the doors in the library after dinner?"

"I _surely_ don't know where the library _is_," replied Adelina, barely audibly.

"Okay. Well, how about… _Saturday_? You'll _surely_ be used to Hogwarts by then."

"All right." She walked closely behind Harry, staring at his neat but ruffled hair.

They reached the Great Hall and waited in line, petrified, waiting for their names to be called.

"Martin, Adelina Melissa!" called McGonagall finally.

"Good luck," Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

The Sorting Hat took a while on her. Her family had all been in Hufflepuff…she was sure she would be in Hufflepuff too…

"GRYFFINDOR!" declared the hat.

Adelina was stock-still. It must have been a mistake.

McGonagall impatiently took the hat off Adelina and gently pushed her toward the Gryffindor table with a small smile.

After twins called "Patil" and "Patil", McGonagall finally called, "Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked quietly amongst whispers.

"_Potter,_ Harry?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry sat on the stool and waited to be sorted.

The hat sat for a while.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat confirmed a couple seconds later.

The Gryffindors, including Adelina, screamed with pleasure, while two red-headed twins called, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

After Ron and "Zabini, Blaise" were sorted, the plates in front of them were suddenly filled with food after Dumbledore, the headmaster, made a short speech.

Adelina took a piece of everything and ate it all scrumptiously while the Gryffindors talked about their families.

Sandy-haired Seamus Finnegan talked about his family. Then it was Adelina's turn.

"What about _you_, Adelina?" asked Seamus, looking deeply into Adelina's eyes. Adelina wished boys would stop doing that.

"Well," Adelina answered, looking away from Seamus. "My parents are wizards. They own a Herbology shop in Diagon Alley."

"Well, Potter, everyone knows _your_ parents are legendary. And so are you. Wow."

They finished their last piece of dessert and walked up the stairs with full stomachs.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy firmly.

The portrait of the fat lady opened up as the students clambered in.

"Ladies, that staircase, and gentlemen, there. Your trunks will already be there."

Adelina followed Hermione up the staircase and fell asleep very quickly, snuggling under the warm covers.


	3. Getting Rid of Ron

What to do?

Adelina laid down in her bed, watching the boys' Quidditch practice and listening to the bustle of people in the common room.

She had been at Hogwarts for a month now. Harry had told Adelina that he liked her, but Ron had done exactly the same thing afterward, before Seamus Finnegan asked her to sit with him. Seamus was fairly handsome, but Adelina liked Harry more. The Great Romance.

Ron was okay, but he seemed to get jealous often. When he saw Adelina asking Harry about their Transfiguration homework, he spun around on his heels and walked away, though he bitterly regretted that.

Adelina was stuck between _three_ boys, and she had only been at Hogwarts for a month. What a great year.

BAM.

Hermione Granger stalked in and opened her trunk.

"Oh, hi, Adelina," Hermione grunted, rummaging around in her trunk.

"Hi, Hermione. What's the matter?"

"Oh, what's the matter?" Hermione asked in a strangely high-pitched voice. "Parvati and Lavender, that's who." Parvati and Lavender shared a dormitory with them. "They think they're _so_ wonderful, _just_ because Parvati turned her matchbox into a book and _Lavender_ turned _her_ caterpillar into a piece of _yarn_."

"Oh, right…" Adelina agreed feverently.

"Well, I'm off to see the Quidditch practice. Do you care to join me?" Hermione asked, stopping in front of the door.

"Okay."

"I'm meeting that _Ron Weasley _there. Do you know he fancies you?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Come on then. Wear a cloak. It's cold in November, you know."

"I know." Adelina grabbed her cloak. As she walked down the spiraling staircase with Hermione, a plan suddenly hatched in her head: _GET RID of RON._

She thought about it as she walked with Hermione to the Quidditch field. They walked to the stands and sat down, watching Harry (ooohhh) flying around on his broomstick, searching for the Snitch.

Suddenly, Madam Hooch called out, "Harry Potter! You are excused from practice now."

Harry lowered his broomstick and carried it to where Adelina was. Then he said, out of the corner of his mouth, "Meet me for lunch at twelve in the Great Hall. Bring no one and nothing."

Adelina gave a tiny nod, and Hermione was tactful enough to cheer Angelina Johnson on.

Harry raced away to Hogwarts Castle, while the other players began leaving one by one.

"This is _horrible_," Wood was shouting. "The wind will knock all of us off our brooms. Our match is Saturday!"

"Oh, Woody, shut up," George begged.

Wood scowled and headed for the locker rooms.

After a difficult Transfiguration lesson, Adelina headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hi," Harry whispered when she got there. "We need to talk."

Harry dragged her to the common room.

"Do you know Ron likes you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get rid of _him_, because I'm going out with you. Plus, that's only half. There's Seamus, too."

"I know." Harry held Adelina's hand. "Let's go to lunch."

Adelina gratefully accepted Harry's hand and they skipped off to lunch, while Adelina devised a plan.

The next morning, at five-thirty, Adelina tiptoed up the boys' stairs with a mouse in her hand. She had caught it from the Quidditch field.

She walked noiselessly to Ron's bed and hid the mouse under his sheets. Then she left, smiling.

At breakfast, Ron was roaring.

"I _can't_ believe someone put a mouse in my stupid bed and I didn't even know! Who could it _possibly be_?"

"It's me!" Adelina said, giggling.

"Oi!" Ron jumped up.

"MISTER WEASLEY!" shouted Professor McGonagall, looking at Ron with dagger eyes. "How _dare _you get up from your seat in the middle of breakfast, along with a racket? Ten points from Gryffindor! And be _grateful_ it wasn't more!" She stalked off while all the girls, including Adelina and Hermione, laughed their heads off.

Ron didn't speak to Adelina all week. And it did Adelina a great amount of good, too.

For a week, Adelina loved Harry intensely. And Harry did the same. Once again, the great romance. And Ron loved Hermione with all of his heart, while Seamus still chased Adelina, not knowing that she was dating Harry.


	4. Getting Rid of Seamus

Okay. She had gotten rid of Ron. Obviously, she now wanted to get rid of Seamus.

Now, she needed to hatch a plan to get rid of Seamus.

As Harry, Hermione, and Adelina did their homework together, Harry suggested, "Why don't you do the same thing you did to Ron?"

"Because, Harry, it will look fishy," Hermione answered for Adelina, who nodded and looked pointedly at Ron's rat. The rat was lounging on the floor at Ron's side. Ron was sitting far away with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"So, we need to think, Adey." Adey was Adelina's new nickname. Hermione tossed her bushy brown hair and smiled at Adelina.

"How about we… set fire on his robes?"

"No. I did that to Snape at the match already."

Harry also had a lot on his mind. He was still trying to work out the Sorcerer's Stone and Snape, but he loved Adelina with all his heart. And it was that, precisely, that kept him away from the Stone.

"I know!" Hermione cried suddenly. She wrote out the plan on a piece of parchment very quickly and passed it to Adelina, who passed it to Harry.

They all smiled.

At dawn the next morning, when everyone was asleep, Hermione met Adelina and Harry in the common room.

"Harry, do you have your cloak, and Adelina, wand?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"So, Harry, you go and wake Seamus and Adelina, come with me. We need your voice."

Hermione created an orb that had a hole.

"Now Adelina, do your thing."

Adelina whispered, "Seamus… I don't like you. I never did. I'm in love with Harry. You breathe one word of this to your friends… you will experience the fiercest revenge…"

Hermione sealed the orb and waved it up the staircase with her wand.

"Now, we go back to bed. And Adelina, meet me at seven thirty for breakfast." It was the weekend. "We need to witness Seamus' reply."

They met each other in the entrance hall considerably earlier, waiting for Seamus.

Seamus came down the staircase, looking disappointed. He was being comforted by Dean.

"Quick, Adey, Invisibility Cloak!" hissed Hermione, shoving the cloak on Adelina.

"So, hi, Seamus. Why are you so down?"

"That _Adelina_ girl. She sent a message saying she didn't like him."

"Oh, _really_?" said Hermione. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe." Dean led Seamus to the Great Hall.

Hermione pulled the Cloak off Adelina and said, "Wow."

"I know," Adelina replied. She shook her hair and stalked into the Hall with Hermione. The plan hadn't gone as well as she had expected, but at least Seamus was out of the way.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, potatoes, pumpkin juice, and coffee, the girls left the Hall with Harry.

"Should we catch up on our homework?"

"Absolutely."

"Nah," Harry disagreed.

"Why?" asked Adelina.

"Quidditch practice. And I need to talk to Ron."

"Oh, well, that's cool."

"Sure. Bye Harry!" Adelina called.

"Bye!" shouted Hermione as Harry walked out onto the school grounds.

Harry waved hastily and ran.

Back in the common room, Hermione and Adelina did their homework.

"So, who do you fancy now?"

"Well, I really like Harry, but I kind of miss boys chasing me. You know?"

"Yeah. Well, in the Great Hall…"

And the girls plunged into a gossip session.

At dinner, the girls sat nearest the Great Hall doors, sipping their clam chowders eagerly. Harry was planning to go and get the Sorcerer's Stone tonight. Which ends the chapter here.


	5. Getting the Sorcerer's Stone: Going Home

Adelina went with Harry, while Hermione went to distract Snape.

As they all went through the trapdoor (after a well-played tune by Harry), they struggled with the Devil's Snare.

They got past the owl keys, the troll, the chess board (with the help of Adelina's skills), and made it to the fire all together.

"Okay. The one that gets you forward is this. There's enough for two people. Harry, you _have _to go, because you wanted to in the first place. Adelina, do you want to go?"

"Yes," Adelina answered defiantly. She swallowed part of the potion and felt ice. Then she handed it to Harry, who drank it and said quickly, "Listen, Hermione, go send an owl to Dumbledore. I'll hold off Voldemort."

"Harry!" Adelina cried. They all hugged and Harry and Adelina took off while Hermione dashed back.

Behind the door, they saw…

"_Quirrel_?"

"Yes," replied the man. "I'm Quirrel. Now, Harry, why don't you go ahead and tell me where the Stone is? You!" he cried pointing his wand at Adelina. Tight ropes bound Adelina and caused her to fall to the floor.

"NO!" shouted Harry. He fell to the floor himself.

"Get up, get up, you fool!" shouted Quirrel. "Tell me what you see!"

Harry got up and looked in the mirror. He saw his reflection dropping the Stone in his pocket, while the real Stone got into his pocket. _He got the Stone_!

Adelina was writhing on the floor, trying to get the ropes off her.

"I will never surrender the Stone," Harry breathed. He made for the door, but Quirrel blocked him and wrestled him, while Adelina, with some tricky charm work, got the ropes off her and kicked off Quirrel.

Quirrel pinned them both to the ground, while screams shouted, "Seize them! Kill them!"

Harry and Adelina felt Quirrel's grasp wrenched from them, and fell down…. Down….down… into the blackness…

Harry and Adelina woke up in the hospital wing with Dumbledore sitting between them.

"Sir, the Stone!" they started shouting at once. "The Stone! Quirrel's got the Stone! Professor, quick…"

"Calm down, Adelina and Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." He gestured to an enourmous pile of sweets. "Tokens from your friends and admirers…"

He plunged into the story of what had happened, and had some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Alas! Ear wax!"

Harry met Hermione and Ron, who had reluctantly come. They hugged Harry and Adelina (once again, Ron was reluctant), and led them into the Great Hall for the end-of-the-year feast.

They had a scrumptious meal, and, after enjoying Slytherin's downfall, they rode back to King's Cross, happily consuming Harry and Adelina's "tokens".

Adelina and her brother met up with their mother, and Adelina's father went to get the car.

"Oh, honey, how was your first year?" asked Adelina's mother.

"Fine. Mum… I met a boyfriend…."

I know I skipped a lot of parts but PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
